


Lollipops

by LeighJ



Series: Promises [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Jealous Daryl Dixon, Jealousy, Kissing, Lollipops, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Beth, POV Beth Greene, POV Daryl Dixon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Swearing, Teasing, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: The latest run means a sudden bout of lollipops are available and nobody loves them as much as Beth. Little does she know, nobody loves to watch her eat them as much as Daryl.THIRD PLACE ‘best humor’ MOONSHINE AWARDS WINNER!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone guys, for real. My keyboard is broken on my laptop so I had to resort to my phone, terrible times. Due to the issue, there are probably a hundred mistakes here that I promise to fix when my laptop is fixed again. I'm also going to put Tonight I wanna dance for you on hold, but I promise the day my new keyboard comes through, I will upload it. I really shouldn't have wrote this and it's all Coco and wallflow3r's fault for their comments! Coco, I stole some dialogue from you, wonder if you can spot it? P.S, this whole thing was basically made by the aforementioned criminals, I just typed it up!

Daryl swears she's fucking with him.

First, it was the lollipops and then, it was the condoms. She's ruining him. It started with the lollipops. Carol found an industrial sized, big ass tub and brought them back on a run, despite it's dumb as shit weight, just as a treat for the kids. They've got a hell of a lot more kids in here now, thanks to the Woodbury refugees and there's a lot of adults that won't turn up their nose to sugar neither. Turns out though, the biggest fan of lollipops is Beth Greene. Daryl has never looked at Beth with anything but innocent thoughts. He's admired her, in a roundabout way, looking after Judith and not once complaining when she's told she's too young to be an adult but too old to be a child.

She takes whatever her daddy and her sister lash at her, whether it's orders or remarks or general, shitty advice. She does everything without comment, Beth and so yeah, he's looked at her and thought, ' _she's a tough cookie_ ,' but the thing is, everyone's a tough cookie now, everyone's fighting against the tide of the new world, against hunger and pain and loss, so yeah, he's noticed her but not in any particular way. Really, Daryl thought she was a spoilt brat, couldn't handle the shitty reality and tried to opt out. He's not down for opting out, for giving up.

He fought long and hard for his freedom, wrestling it bit by bit from his Pa's meaty, vicious hands. He'll be damned if some walking corpses are gonna force him off the edge. So yeah, Beth Greene,  _whatever_. She's there, she's young, she's a tough cookie; she looks after Judith. But now, she's more, or at least, his brain is trying to make her be. Because now she's in his head, in his dreams; in fantasies he didn't even fucking give permission to, all because of those damn lollipops. She only eats red ones and like no other colour they slick her mouth crimson, offering her lips in a juicy pout that makes Daryl's balls ache.

That, paired with the hot as fuck days and her tiny, goddamn heart attack inducing shorts, she's become a devil and angel in equal degrees. It physically pains Daryl to look at her since the whole thing started. Even in front of her daddy, he has to take a deep breath and look away because  _Jesus_ , she's what? Sixteen? Maybe seventeen now, if she's still counting? And what's he? Twice her age? More? Even in the privacy of his head, he's a fucked up sicko and he knows it. So, he's been dealing with that. Dealing with seeing her in a new light and noticing her ass, the way she licks the lolly. He's dealing with it, avoiding her as much as he can, not that they have a lot of interaction anyway.

He's managed it. He’s been busy, lot of shit to do: fences to reinforce, supplies to stock up, people to train, walkers to kill; survival. But if he's being honest with himself and he rarely fucking is because it's too damn scary, when he's on guard duty and he palms his cock through his jeans, he's thinking about the way her lips suck on the lolly, her tongue when it pokes out, how she holds it in her mouth as she bends down and picks up Judith, flashing her ass. He's thinking about that and he's wondering if she's ever sucked anybody off and when she holds the lolly in her mouth, if she would be able to hold his dick at the back of her throat, relax and not convulse, not gag as he slams into her wide, open lips. But he's not honest with himself, so as far as he's concerned, he's pulling this shit off.

Until the condoms.

He's watching her because he's always watching her lately, noticing her ass and her thighs, the lolly constantly in her fucking mouth, picturing himself shoving her down to her knees and feeding her his cock. But he pretends like that's not what he's doing, even at the exact fucking moment he's doing it. But then he notices the condom. It's there, right behind her on the ground, clearly having fallen out of her back pocket because her shorts are so fucking tight they need Vaseline to get down her damn legs. It's plain as day she dropped it on the ground in the blind spot they've both managed to end up in on the compound and he shouldn't go over, not when they're so hidden.

He shouldn't, he fucking knows it but his blood is boiling because the only way he's stopped himself from acting upon his fantasies, shoving her to her knees and seeing if she does as good with his dick as those lollipops, is because she's so young. Too young to be doing shit like that, too young to be even thinking about it. But clearly not, clearly fucking  _not,_ because a condom just fell out of Beth Greene's goddamn pocket and he can't stop himself, is watching with horror from somewhere inside as he strides towards her, catches her by the arm and spins her to face him.

* * *

Beth gasps, her whole body whipped around to face Daryl, who she thought was planning to walk past her but has suddenly ragged her to face him, damn near brutal with her in a way he's never, ever been. Hell, he's never had a cause to touch her before, so it's not like she knows for sure, but he seems  _angry,_ his eyes nearly bulging and his chest heaving.

She frowns and opens her mouth to say something, probably asking if he's okay, but Daryl cuts over her. "It's Zach, ain't it?"

Beth's thrown for a loop, wondering where the hell this conversation has come from. "What?"

He jerks his chin towards the ground behind him and then she sees it, the condom she was carrying around and when she looks at Daryl again he looks so  _angry_ , so… jealous and she doesn't have the heart to tell him she just found it in a patch of dirt when she was digging around for her earring. She's interested to see what his true problem is though, so she plays along.

"The condom? You askin' if it's Zach's?"

He ducks his head and his cheeks are so red but his voice is like steel. "You fuckin' him? Suckin' him off?"

Beth flushes bright red, not expecting that  _at all._ "Excuse me?"

"Are ya?" He grates between his teeth.

"What business is it of yours?" She demands, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can see who I wanna."

He suddenly has her by the arm again and God, she's never looked at Daryl like this before, but riled up and  _jealous_ is so sexy there's a spreading wetness in her panties. "Not him."

" _Not him?"_ Beth repeats incredulously because she's playing with him but she is actually perplexed. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's too old for you."

"Like that even matters anymore."

Daryl frowns and this seems to actually throw him for a loop, tapering off his rage. "You don't care?"

"No," she answers, tugging out of his grip. "An' neither should you, it's  _my_ life."

"Your daddy won't like it, or Maggie."

"You gonna tell on me? Gee, Daryl, you sound a bit  _jealous."_

He stares at her, stares hard and Beth flushes to the roots of her hair.

"Oh."

There's a tense minute where they stare and stare until she can't take it anymore and looks away. Then his hand is there, touching down on her face, burning her skin. "You're so young," he mumbles as if he's talking to himself.

"For you?" She challenges and he swallows. "It can be a secret."

* * *

"It can be a secret."

_Fuck._

He should have never, ever came over here. Should never have given into temptation and touched her face and let her know how he felt without even telling her and Jesus fucking Christ, he's going to hell, because he nods.

* * *

So then there's a new game she plays with him. Still the lollipops, still the sucking and twirling but she  _looks_ at him now. Stares at him as she curls her tongue around the lollipop and then presses it deep into her throat and the kind of things it does to him are too fucking messed up to think about. But then her daddy comes and she stops, acts natural until she has to leave. The thing is though and fuck if he knows how her daddy doesn't see it, but there, branded like a goddamn tattoo between her ass and the fabric of her shorts, is the tell-tale imprint of a condom in her back pocket, begging his attention and he's screwed, he's so screwed because like a dog with a bone, Beth looks over her shoulder at him with a flirty little smile and he follows.

* * *

_God._

Her heart is coming out of her chest, her veins pumping with hot, thick blood and her cunt flooding with excitement. She can't believe she's doing this, she can't even contemplate where she's got the courage from, but he's followed her to the blind spot where she dropped the condom and the minute he joins her, Beth gets down on her knees.

Daryl stumbles to a stop and just stares and she hasn't really thought this through but if she stops to think she'll panic. "You want me to suck you off?"

" _Jesus._ Beth…"

"Do you?"

He swallows tight, his face burning but jeans already bulging and he nods. She smiles, offering her lolly up to him and he looks a little perplexed but he takes it and holds it while she undoes his button. He groans and she whacks the hand holding the lolly until he gets the hint and shoves it into his mouth. For just a second, Beth appreciates the sight of the red, sticky sweet sliding between his lips, teeth biting down on the hard candy until she gets back to work and pulls his hard cock out. He's so warm and thick, pre-cum at the head and she still can't fucking believe she's doing this but she licks a line straight through it.

Daryl jerks and sucks on the lolly, the obscene noise echoed by Beth no longer just licking up the salty pre-cum, but now sucking on the head of his dick like she does with all her lollipops. His hand is suddenly in her hair, fingers wrapped in the strands and when she looks up, his other hand holds the lolly pop stick. She moans as her cunt pulses achingly, desperate already to have this man inside her, but she has to do this first because she's been thinking about it ever since he shouted at her. He was so damn  _hot_ when he was jealous and angry, not at all like the Daryl she knows, who is generally timid and reserved.

The thought makes her suck harder. His fingers tighten in her hair and she relaxes her throat as much as she can when he pushes his hips up and his hand down, driving his dick straight into the back of her throat. Beth gags, saliva flooding out of her mouth as she struggles with his thickness and while it's a fight for breath, there's one glorious, beautiful moment where he bottoms out. The whole of his cock is stuffed in her mouth and she's barely done anything at all but when she looks up at him, Daryl's looking down at her and his eyes go wide, mouth slack and he's suddenly tearing her away to pump hard on his cock, angry and soaked with her spit.

It's nearly purple with palpable aching need and quite suddenly, cum is spraying cum over her face, splashing down onto her chest. Her breath is heaving out of her and cum is soaking her chin, cheeks, nose and God, she's pretty damn sure there's some in her hair. Daryl bites down hard on the lolly and the candy snaps between his teeth, the only sound but for the thunk of his head as it falls back against the wall. Beth clambers to her feet and pulls the stick from between his fingers which are weak and barely resist. He looks absolutely fucking wrecked when he opens his eyes, heavy lidded.

She smiles, small and coy; with the jagged, broken piece of lolly left on the stick, swipes it through the cum on her cheek before she puts it in her mouth. Daryl chokes and it sends a bolt of heat straight down her spine. Without even cleaning her face or addressing anything that just happened, Beth pulls the condom out of her back pocket and playfully shoves it into his parted lips. Without missing a beat, he bites into the foil and holds it between his teeth.

Her pussy fucking aches but she manages to keep a firm voice when she says, "find me when you're ready to use it."

Then she turns and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE.
> 
> This was not meant to happen. Alas, it did. Also, my works are to be added to the Ultimate Bethyl fic list, how awesome is that? You should check it out if you haven't already, there's some kick ass fics on there. Just type it into google, it's right at the top. This is for Coco and wallflow3r because I only have so much hair that I can tear out until I go bald and also, if I didn't write it, I was going to have to strangle you both with my phone charger. Sorry?
> 
> Now, Coco, Officer Dixon?

"Psst, Daryl!"

Daryl turns around from where he was putting his crossbow down on the ground, finding Glenn looking like a disembodied ghost, head stuck through the sheet over Daryl's cell bars and nothing else. "What?" Daryl whispers back.

Glenn makes a kind of agonised face and shifts on his feet, rustling the curtain. "You got, uh, you got a rubber, man?"

Daryl tries with all his fucking strength to keep his face straight when he says, "nah, man, why would I?"

Glenn sighs and twitches again, voice still low for the late hour. "Desperate times. No worries, thanks- wait. The hell's that then?"

Daryl's heart feels like it's coming out of his damn throat as Glenn stares pointedly at the condom on the top bunk of Daryl's bed. How in the hell chinaman saw it in the dark, he has no idea but now he's fucking screwed because he's just been caught lying and he has no fucking excuses not to give it over.

"Er… need it," Daryl says quickly, grabbing it and shoving it in his back pocket.

Glenn raises an eyebrow. "You?"

"The fuck's that meant 't mean?" Daryl growls.

Glenn's mouth puckers and then relaxes. "Just… who, man?"

"None of your damn business."

"Carol?" Glenn persists with a tiny smile.

"Jesus Glenn,  _no_ an' it ain't none of your damn business, like I said, so fuck  _off._ Pull out or some shit, s'mine."

Glenn snorts but nods. "Night."

Daryl grumbles after him, his heart still struggling to return to a normal rhythm. No way it's not gonna be gossip around the prison tomorrow that he's fucking someone, either Carol or one of the Woodbury people. But they'll never suspect Beth and then he wonders what she'll make of the rumour, whether it will piss her off that he supposedly plans to use his condom that she gave him with some other woman. The thought of Beth being jealous… it does mixed things to him because he's still not even sure of what the hell's happening between them.

Rationally he knows that he's old and she's young and he would kick anyone's fucking ass if he stumbled across a similar situation, but for some fucked up reason, he let her suck him off. Let her get on her knees and take his dick in her mouth. Since then he's been avoiding her because how the hell can he look her in the eye when she got down on her knees before him? Not to mention the fact he cum like a rocket, as if he's sixteen years old again himself. Beth never commented on it, but he's almost glad she left because he wanted the Earth to swallow him. He's a fully grown man, he can last longer than two fucking minutes but it was just everything about it.

The taboo of being with her:  _Beth Greene_  and the excitement, the adrenaline and then he looked down and her sweet little mouth was absolutely fucking stuffed with his cock and he blew his load. Worse, he did it all over her damn face. No warning, no permission and that's made him feel worse than actually having her suck him off. Yeah, so she didn't seem bothered but still, it was out of order and Daryl knows it. She gave him the condom though, told him to find her when he was ready, but how can he ever be ready to put his dick in her? He needs time, he needs to play a game, get her ready for it, keep her interest while he builds himself up, knock a few out so he doesn't cum so fast again and hope that she'll hold out for him and not go to Zach, get her rocks off there.

Because it's messed up, it's all shades of wrong and he's definitely going to hell, but she's his.

* * *

Beth is still waiting two days later for Daryl to come and find her, but it seems to have backfired, her giving him the condom because if anything, he avoids her more than ever. She knows that he really is busy. He has to hunt a lot more now and he still likes to go on as many runs as he can, as well as guard duty. There's a lot of people now, but Daryl never feels like a job's done unless he does it himself. By the fifth day, Beth is ready to hunt him down and demand answers because getting herself off in the dark of her cell, late at night is making everything worse.

Her orgasms are timid and lax, building her up for more rather than satisfying her and it's driving her around the bend. Her cunt is constantly aching, begging for some attention and she's so wet all the time. Seeing Daryl is torture. Watching him move around the compound like they haven't got a giant secret between them and now he's taken to eating the lollipops too. They're nearly all gone, having been a free for all rather than a rationed supply, but while he could easily tease her by sucking and licking the candy and putting on a show for her, he doesn't.

He just bites it, eats it in less than a second and it's the most frustrating thing ever. It's like a tease in itself, refusing to tease her because she would give anything to see that he's interested, that he's going to at some point, come and find her and fuck her senseless, but he doesn't.

Until he does.

* * *

Day six after Beth got down on her knees for him, Daryl asks her if can come and help with the dinner since Carol's abandoned ship to look after a sick child, leaving him to do it. He claims to not know what he's doing but there's an eagerness to his eye when she agrees that turns her stomach with excitement. She doesn't have to wait long to work out his plan. It starts with an 'accidental' brush of his fingers over her hand when he passes her an item, then it's the heat at her back when she's chopping, claiming he's learning how to do it properly.

Each time she's left flustered and floundering, trying to remember what she was saying and each time Daryl smirks like he's so damn pleased with himself. Finally, it's when he reaches to a high shelf that she loses it because he has to stretch, the shelf even higher than him and it lifts his top, exposes all his lower stomach and hips, showcases his bulging biceps and she thinks she's having a heart attack.

"What're you doing?" She finally asks, crossing her arms.

He settles back on his feet with the box. "Gettin' this, like you asked?"

"Don't play stupid, you're bein' a tease an' you know it."

Daryl makes a sound under his breath, something like ' _I'unno'_ and Beth shakes her head. "Don't do that. You're playin' with me."

He looks up at her under his lashes and there's a devilish smile on his lips that she's never seen before and makes her whole body go hot. "It workin'?"

He leans closer and her throat clamps up, words jammed there as his face gets nearer and she stretches on her tiptoes. They're so close and her eyes are falling closed, a running chorus in her head of ‘ _we'regonnakisswe'regonnakiss'_ and then just when they're inches apart, a shoe scuffs the floor and they break away faster than whiplash.

"How long for food? I'm starvin'," Carl says by way of introduction.

Beth looks over her shoulder at him, pretending like she was busy the whole time. "Not long, I'll call you."

He sighs dramatically and leaves in a huff, the room silent as she takes a deep breath and tries to calm her racing heart.

Daryl doesn't help when he leans over her back, his mouth to her ear and whispers, "you finish up, I gotta go sort somethin'."

Beth turns to argue, but he's already gone.

* * *

She's eating dinner later when Daryl drops by her table. She scowls up at him, wondering what he could possibly say with the rest of the family on the very same table but then her daddy follows in after him and smiles at her. So now she's frowning, wondering what's going on.

"You're daddy says I can you take you out tomorrow, so you best be up early."

Beth glances at her daddy and he nods. "Daryl wants to show you how to use his crossbow, think it's 'bout time we started lettin' you go on runs."

She glances at her daddy, at Daryl and then Maggie who's suspiciously quiet and smiles wobbly because she's wanted this forever, the chance to train and go out the gates but now there's a deeper excitement and when she looks at Daryl she sees it reflected on his face. They're not going out to teach her how to use the bow or if they are, that's not the only thing they'll be doing.

Beth squeezes her thighs together and in her most polite, sweet voice says to Daryl, "thank you, Daryl. Promise I'll be good an' do everythin' you say."

Daryl swallows but it's her daddy who speaks, "you make sure you do, Bethy. You do exactly as Daryl tells you."

She turns and smiles. "I will daddy." 

* * *

Fuck, this is all going wrong.

He got her up first thing this morning, shook her awake and watched as she stuffed her feet into her boots, scraped her wild hair back in an elastic and yawned her way out of her cell. They were quiet all the way out of the compound, mostly thanks to the shitty coffee he made for them but they're still quiet when it's gone. They walk for a long while, him wanting to be as far out from the prison as he safely can be, her silent just because he is, Daryl thinks. She's not annoying or full of questions but by the time they reach the spot he was after, a small clearing with a deep pond and a thick circle of trees, he can tell Beth is awake and chipper, her blue eyes bright and eager.

They started off well. He really does want to teach her to use the crossbow because it's heavy and it'll help her balance the weight of a gun when she learns and the intricacy of a knife when he teaches her that too because he plans to. He uses a rock to carve an  **X** into a tree and then he positions the crossbow and tells her to fire. She's clumsy and the crossbow is heavy, so he works with her and he loses himself in the teaching, ensuring her footing is correct and the strength in her arms. By the third round she's a little better but she's aiming too low and he stands behind her, correcting her level.

Being behind her makes her shiver, he watches it flow right through her to the crossbow and it makes his mouth dry out. Her ass is the most delectable, juicy cushion against his cock and it's barely any time before he's hard as a fucking rock and she  _knows_ it and then she's teasing him, pressing close and barely moving at all, but grinding on him none the less. All his plans go out the fucking window because he intended to reach a place where he could kiss her, fuck her but she's streamlined ahead and now he feels like his skin is made of pure fire. It's when she walks to the tree to collect the bolts, bends for the ones on the ground, her shorts riding up her ass and the sun turning her into a vision of gold, that he snaps.

* * *

Beth squeaks as Daryl's hands fall to her hips, heart racing and head thumping with the blood rushing into it, still bent over with a bolt in her curled fingers.

"You teasin' me now, girl? Tryin'a get me back for yesterday, huh?"

Excitement is burning through her system faster than a flaming match to liquor. Her pussy is the inferno, pulsing and aching with need and if Daryl just shoved her now her face is gonna go straight into the tree. "You ready to use that condom?" She asks instead of answering, her voice breathy and high strung.

Daryl growls. "Little bitch."

 _Woah._ Beth did not expect to like that, but goddamn she does and she whimpers, the bolts dropping from her loose fingers. Behind her, Daryl's fingers tighten on her hips, the pads dipping into the sides of the fabric of her shorts and settling, rough callouses teasing her skin until she shudders.

"You ever been fucked?"

Beth nods quickly and Daryl's fingers tighten so  _hard_  on her hips she whines. " _Who?"_  He grates between his teeth.

She gasps. "Boy from school, before."

"Shit, girl, how old were you?"

"It doesn't matter!" She snaps and he growls again, shoving her.

Over her own feet she trips and then she's down on her hands and knees in the dirt, her cheek having caught on the tree and stinging but there's no time to think about it because Daryl yanks her shorts down to her knees and grips the backs of her thighs, pulling at her skin until she feels the lips of her pussy pull apart, wet and sticky. He moans behind her and she whimpers back, her knees aching and her hands clenching grass, eyes squeezed shut in tortured agony.

"You want it, girl? You want my cock?"

" _Yes,_ God, please, Daryl!"

"Gotta do better than that, gotta  _beg._ "

He sounds so damn smug with himself and Beth groans, at a loss. She can barely string together a rational sentence. How is she meant to have the wits to beg? "I- Daryl, please, I need you, please, I'll do whatever you say, I swear, I promise!"

He snorts and she keens through her teeth at the sound of his zipper going down. "Try harder."

"I-I… I don't know!" She bursts out desperately and she's being so loud and God it's so dangerous but she's delirious with the need to cum. "Tell me an' I'll do it, just tell me a-  _Jesus."_

Somehow, in the midst of her rant, he got his cock out and rolled the condom on because now he grabs her hips and slams into her, sending her face down and sprawling into the grass, her hips up, her arms slack under her own weight and Daryl's driving thrust. She moans,  _loud,_  louder than she ever has before and grips the grass under her for dear life.

Behind her, Daryl pants and presses deep, fingers rough on her hips. "Yeah, girl.  _Scream._ You can out here, you can, Beth, c'mon."

Fucking hell.

She can't even get air inside her lungs, can barely understand the world at all, can't remember her own fucking name as he drives his cock into her, pounds her without mercy, his hips and thighs brutal against hers and it's so good, Christ, it is and she's clenching and cumming and  _screaming_  so loud there's no way walkers aren't on their way. Daryl grunts like an animal behind her, stilling in her cunt as she ripples and clenches around his dick. She's sticky and sweaty but she feels loose and floaty, her eyes on the pond that seems to be calling for her flesh.

Behind her, as she abates and relaxes, Daryl pulls his cock out and tugs at her body. Together they get to their feet and she's still dazed and a little out of it, her hair wild she can tell and no doubt her eyes crazed, skin flushed. It allows her muscles to be pliant though and give no resistance to Daryl's large hands on her body, picking her up and backing her against the tree trunk. Beth struggles to focus on him but when she does she feels a whole new ache between her thighs because he looks positively sinful, like sex on a stick.

His eyes are blown and huge, so, so blue, his lips parted and face red, hair hanging in his eyes. She whimpers at the sight and tightens her legs around his waist, moving her hips in her quest for his cock. Beth finds it, pushing down with a thick groan as Daryl pushes up, helping her impale herself on him. His lips fall to hers, taking them in a wet, messy kiss as he pumps slowly between her thighs, shooting electric up her spine. She smiles and playfully bites his lower lip, opening her eyes to stare at him as she tugs it out. Daryl grunts and fucks her a little harder, his hands falling down to her bare ass and lifting her legs higher to drive deeper into her squelching cunt.

It's obscene, the noises their bodies are making, not to mention her shorts all tangled between them and his pants around his ankles. Everything they're doing is obscene but that might be why it's so fucking good. When she releases his lip, he goes back in for hers, miming her playfulness and giving her wicked eyes as he pulls her lower lip out, tugging until there's an aching stretch that echoes between her legs where he's buried and Beth throws her head back and moans to the sky. Daryl buries his face straight in her throat, driving a little harder into her, his coarse pubic hairs grating against her clit so deliciously she feels like she's made of nerves, pulsing and aching.

"God, right there," Beth purrs, grinding back against him, her hips aching with the strain of his thickness.

Daryl's mouth presses into the sweaty hollow of her throat, his words blasting her with heat. "So fuckin' tight. You're  _mine_  now, girl. Y'hear? This pussy is mine."

Fuck, it's like she's doused in the fires of hell because she combusts, going rigid as wave after wave of her orgasm descends upon her, battering against her whole body until her mouth is gaping on a silent scream. Daryl whines and fucks her so  _hard,_ her ass is definitely gonna have burn from the tree bark but she doesn't fucking care because it's the best feeling in the world. He groans, slumping against her after a minute and breathing hard, his arms trembling as bad as her legs. Gently, he helps her get down and she pulls her shorts up, her vision spotty as she looks at Daryl's dick and sees he's still hard.

"Wow," Beth gasps incredulously.

He smirks and jerks his chin over at the pond. "Wanna get in?"

Grinning, she flees over to the water, laughing on an adrenaline, orgasm pumped high as she strips her clothes and dives in, submerging herself until her head breaks the surface. It's not as cold as she expected but it's cool enough to make her break out in goosebumps. Daryl looks down at her, fully naked and her heart practically stops, his dick still hard and wrapped in the condom as he sits on the bank edging the pond and slides in off his ass, his top half free of the water because he's so tall. It comes just up to Beth's ribs so he can see her hard nipples and bare breasts and the look he gives her makes her want to jump his bones.

So she does.

He grabs her as she jumps up, wrapping her legs around him in the weightless water and there's no preamble as he slides back into her, two orgasms paving his way into her slick cunt. This time though, she's practically weightless and the glide it gives to her hips is so goddamn amazing her eyes are crossing and unbelievably, she's cumming  _again_  because Daryl's rough finger twirls over her clit. Beth throws her face into his shoulder and bites him,  _hard._ If her pussy is his then he is all hers and that's why she growls, "mine," like a feral fucking animal.

Also like a feral fucking animal, Daryl grows rabid and his fingers curls into her spine, pin her in place like a rag doll as she keeps her mouth locked on his flesh, biting down and down, enough to threaten blood and his skin swells in her mouth as his cock swells in her pussy, everything down there so tight and stretched she feels like a balloon about to pop and then he's whining like a kicked puppy, spilling his cum into the condom. Beth releases his skin from the bite and lies her head on his shoulder while he holds her, one hand on her bare ass and the other hand on her back, heaving giant breaths. After a minute, he slips out of her and it's dizzyingly intense, the loss of him.

"We're gonna need some more condoms," she says immediately and Daryl laughs, loud and clear, filling the sky with the sound and warming her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Coco and wallflow3r, as usual. Would like to really stress the fact that I basically just type these up, those two women practically create the whole damn thing. Look out for some posts soon too since Coco is currently at four new prompts for me. Plus, Tonight I wanna dance for you is to be updated. I will have less time soon to write so much but I will not just fade quietly into the background, that's a promise.

"Why don't you just suck his damn dick already? Hell, ya half way there!"

Beth looks up at Daryl, shading her eyes from the sun. " _What_?"

"Tyrese," he spits. "Heard you two, all the fuck over each other this mornin'."

She's flustered as she replies, trying to keep Judith occupied. "The hell you talkin' 'bout?"

"Don't act fuckin' dumb, Beth. I  _saw_  you. Givin' him that fuckin' lolly. Callin' you 'sugar' like you're his damn treat or some shit."

Beth's brain struggles to understand what the fuck he's saying until she remembers earlier on today when she gave Tyrese a lollipop because there was none left when he went looking, but she had stashed a couple. "You gettin' jealous over me givin' someone a lolly?" She asks incredulously, taking Judith back in her arms and trying to placate her with her toys.

"S'more than that," he grunts, deliberately looking at the baby playing between her legs and not her. "Lollipops are what fuckin' started this mess."

"This  _mess_?" Beth scowls. "That was this is to you? All this time fuckin' an' I'm just some mess you gotta deal with?"

"Keep your voice down," he hisses. "Ain't like that girl an' you know it."

She's planning to answer with another angry retort, her skin prickling with the anger he's shared with her, her cunt pulsing because being a dick turns her on, but she gets mad when she gets turned on because she has no fucking resistance for Daryl Dixon until she see's Rick heading over.

Daryl does too and he sighs. "Sick of all this sneakin' around bullshit." His tone is less anger and more aching like he truly means it and it makes something in Beth's gut pang.

She's getting sick of it too. "Gotta be like this," she says quickly as Rick gets closer.

"Got watch tonight. Meet me there. We're gonna fuckin' deal with this."

Beth rolls her eyes. "You're so dramatic."

He grits his teeth and she sighs. "I'll be there."

* * *

"Hey," Beth says softly.

Daryl looks over his shoulder at her as she comes up the stairs into the watch tower. "Hey."

She folds her arms over her chest and leans against the edge. "What's this about, Daryl?"

He shrugs. "Don't want you with no other guy."

She fights a smile. "Ain't no other guy I wanna be with."

He ducks his chin and she leans into him. "Didn't mean to be a dick."

"I know. You can make it up to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Beth grins, sliding her arms around his waist.

He hums under his breath, his hands sliding down to her waist too. "Gotta make you pay a’bit."

She tips her chin back with a raised eyebrow. "You can try."

There's a mischievous glint in his eye when he pushes her down onto her knees. "Can't let nobody see you."

"Yeah, 'cause that's why your cock's in my face."

Daryl makes a sound, a play between a snort and a laugh as he unzips his jeans and pulls his cock free. "Do it right an' you might get rewarded."

She rolls her eyes because they both know he was a dick and yet she's the one who has to work for a 'reward'. Beth could act like it bothers her, but it would be a lie and they both know it. She enjoys when he gets a little overbearing; when he wants to 'punish' her for winding him up. He's half hard and looking out, trying to keep his focus on watch. Beth has her back against the cold wall of the water tower, on her knees which are already aching and locking up from the temperature. This won't take long though. Having Daryl's cock in her mouth is something that happens often and he either busts all over her face or yanks her to her feet, bends her over and fucks her.

She tilts her head up at him and he gives a small look down, but then his face goes forward again. It wouldn't do for anyone to come past and know what's happening, so he's got to remain as silent and as still as he can. He's actually pretty good at it, for the few times they've done this before, it's only when he cums that he can't seem to keep a lid on his reaction. Daryl usually likes to cup the back of her head but his hands are full of the rifle he's balancing over the edge, so her head is free to move how it wants. Although it is a let down because they both know she loves it when he plunges her head down hard and fucks the back of her throat, cutting off her air supply and leaving her gasping.

Beth usually takes his dick and pumps a few times, but tonight she keeps her hands on her thighs and leans in to swallow him straight into her mouth, a smile struggling to break out as she does so at Daryl's muttered curse. Using only her mouth, she bounces her head on his cock, swallowing him rapidly and working him across her tongue. Glancing up, she can see his hands tightening on the rifle, but his face is stone, lips moving as he chews on his bottom one, destroying the skin. She groans around him because he reacts so violently to it and right on time, he shudders.

With bared teeth, he suddenly looks down and jerks his head. "This ain't workin'. I can't keep quiet."

Beth laughs. "That good, huh?"

"You're gonna get it for that smart ass mouth, girl. Fuckin' dangerous."

"What if someone sees?"

"Don't fuckin' care no more," he grunts, hauling her to her feet and as predicted, bending her over the edge of the watch tower wall.

Beth gasps as the edge digs into her ribs, Daryl yanking her jeans down her legs with her panties until they tangle at her knees. She's so wet, from his mouth earlier to his sweetness in admitting his jealousy, to his cock in her mouth two seconds ago. It always turns her on to see him weak because of her or something she does to him.

Now he's groaning behind her, his fingers playing in her wetness. "Always ready for me, girl. So fuckin' good."

She moans in agreement, moans even louder as he presses his cock into her, the skin of her inner thighs catching as he pushes deep, his hands on her ass. He spreads them, parting her slick pussy lips around his pushing dick with delicious friction. Beth bites her lip and tries to actually keep watch as her pussy is stretched by Daryl's cock. His nails bite into her flesh, but he's finally bottomed out, forcing Beth practically on her tip toes with her legs spread as wide as she can get them in her tangled fabric. He leans over her a little, his hands moving to the edge of the tower either side of her.

He's so warm and even in the open air Beth is sweating, Daryl's breath puffing hot against the back of her neck and in her loose bun, hanging around the top of her spine where his mouth nuzzles, his lips on her shoulder as his hips move behind her, pressing her against the sharp edge of the tower every time he's deep inside. This is risky and they both know it, but there seems to be a restless quality to their fucking tonight, a point of desperation that they've passed. They're tired of sneaking around, of keeping it all a secret, of separating during the late hours and going to two separate beds.

Now, there doesn't seem to be much thought given to who could catch them. Daryl's mouth is all over the skin he can reach, his lips pressing repeatedly to her throat and shoulder, up to her cheek and her lips, his tongue swirling over her pulse. Continuously he fucks into her, his cock deep and almost vicious when he drives in. Beth grips the edge hard, throwing her hips back into his thrusts with her own enthusiasm, panting out into the night and trying to keep her eyes straight ahead, with at least a little bit of focus on keeping watch. Behind her, Daryl lets out his first grunt into her ear, then a second soon after and she knows he's close.

A smirk lights her face as she tips her head back, captures his mouth and fucks her tongue past his lips in perfect accordance to his dick in her cunt, the most erotic rhythm. She moans into his mouth, working her pussy muscles so that her walls flutter and suck him.

Daryl whines, his lips parting for hers on a gasp. "Shit, girl. You ain't fair."

She grins. "I know."

He grins back at her and something about it, something about the happiness mixed with the lust, paired with the pleasure curling against her spine, makes Beth stretch back and cum hard, her spine locking against Daryl's chest. He grunts desperately in her ear, a tortured sound that makes her grip him harder as his hands wrap around her waist. He moves her how he wants, using all his strength to man handle her and use her pussy as a hole to fuck her. She fucking loves it when he does that and he knows it.

Not even a minute later and he pulls out to cum all over her bare ass, smearing it against her asshole. "Sexy little bitch."

Beth groans. She loves it when he talks to her like that and her cunt tells him so, gripping him one last, desperate time when he slides his fingers into her and glides back out. There's sudden scuffing down under the tower and Beth squeaks, sliding down until she's squatting, jeans still tangled around her knees. Daryl quickly yanks his own pants up and they both listen out with strained ears for the source of the noise.

Beth has to bite back a laugh when she hears her own sister saying down on the ground, "Glenn, did you hear moanin'?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I woke up this morning, wrote this and then fell back to sleep. Woke up again to see that it was in my notes and I kind of had a thought like 'oh, so that was real.' Anyway, this was a prompt from Coco04 and wallflow3r. Most of my pieces lately have been because of these two ladies. Literally you should look at the comments on my fics and see all our crazy conversations where they both deliver prompt after prompt, and are therefore the reason that my keyboard is broke, and why I'm typing on my phone. In other news, I have three other prompts that may fit into one fic or two, we'll see. They're quite fluffy/romantic. Tonight I wanna dance for you is of course on-going and I will update as often as possible, but I've not even started writing the next chapter yet to be honest.

One of these days, Daryl's going to kill Tyrese. Maybe with his own two hands, maybe by shoving him into a walkers gaping mouth, but he's going to do it. Especially if the prick keeps flirting with Beth. Really, he's got plans for every red-blooded male in this fucking prison at this point because they all look at her. Every. Single. One. Daryl's sick of it. He's sick of sneaking around, he's sick of sleeping in different beds and he's fucking sick of not knowing where Beth stands. She said she didn't want no other guy when he saw Tyrese all over her like a rash. But that could just mean she doesn't want to fuck any other guy.

He knows she's a little conscious about her chest and the size of it, so what if she just doesn't want the hassle of trying to fuck anyone else? What if he's just easy for her? Easy fuck, easy access to him because he can never fucking say no to her. Easy orgasms. Yeah, she don't want no other guy but frankly that don't mean shit. So, every guy in the prison is looking to meet Daryl's fist, but most especially Tyrese's face is going to be the first number called. The prick started with the flirting, calling Beth 'sugar' and smiling all creepy when she gave him a lollipop. Truthfully, Beth didn't seem to pick up on it and Daryl could see that but there was no one but Beth to scream and shout at.

If he went up to Tyrese and told him to stay the fuck away, then it would be all around the whole damn prison that him and Beth were a thing or at least fucking because he's not even sure of their own definition. Either way, he couldn't risk that shit, not when he still has to face her daddy every day and he likes Hershel, he does. When he was all cut up and bleeding in one of the man's beds on the farm, Hershel had seen the scars on his back and quite simply said, "my daddy was a bastard to me too." Just that. No sympathy, no wincing, no fluttering eyelashes as he kept looking and pretended he wasn't. Just that and Daryl had always respected him for it.

At the time he wasn't very good at showing it, back then he was a dickhead. He's little better now, but he's made a family here and he would be lying if the thought of Hershel's sickened face didn't turn his stomach. Tyrese, he couldn't approach. But the little dweeb from Woodbury who gave Beth a new bucket of lollipops he fucking could. God knows where he got them, frankly Daryl's getting a little sick of seeing the shiny candy and most especially in association to Beth when it's  _their_ thing. No one else's. So when the kid left Beth with her new lollipops, he silently followed and he made it very,  _very_ clear that he should stay away from Beth or Daryl planned to fuck him up.

The kid was a shaking mess by the time Daryl was done with him and scurried off with a practical tail between his legs. Daryl thought it was a job well done until he rounded the corner to find Tyrese casually leaning up the wall, a smirk on his face that said he heard  _everything._ That's when it started. Tyrese being a fucking dick so that Daryl had to hold back from caving his fucking face in. Since then, he's done nothing but flirt with Beth non-stop. All over her when she's looking after Judith, taking up Daryl's secret time with her and most of all, all the chances they have to fuck.

Not getting laid is making him cranky. Considering he went so many years before Beth, it's fucking ridiculous but he can't stop it. There's something about being buried inside his girl that takes the world away. Takes the burden off his shoulders, makes the scars that healed years ago stop burning, puts away all the horrible things and brings forth nothing but light. He can be who he wants to be with her. He can flirt and tease her, banter. He can't be like that without her and it's getting increasingly hard trying to act normal, craving their time alone only for him to round the corner and find fucking Tyrese all over his girl  _again._

Daryl's getting so sick of it and when he finally catches Beth alone a couple of days later, he pulls her behind a wall and kisses her so hard that when they break away she looks glassy eyed. Daryl groans because he can't fucking take it when she looks at him like that, like she's been fucked six ways to Sunday, so if she's going to look fucked, she might as well be fucked. They're desperate and rushed when he picks her up, rock hard in his pants and his girl pressed between him and the wall, grinding on him. They nearly tear their clothes but they get the necessary things down and then he's buried inside her.

Beth's wet, tight heat is perfect around his cock, as it always is because she's always so fucking wet for him. His hips are brutal, fast, no build up for either of them just merciless fucking because he  _needs_ it and Beth does too, he knows because he knows her. It's not long before she's clamping down on his dick and trying to tear his fucking soul from his body with her orgasm and he has to clasp his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He's not long behind her, he never is, not with how hot and slick she is and he pulls out to spray his cum all over the concrete floor.

Beth likes it when he cums on her skin, but lately, he keeps spraying her clothes and it shows up even after being scrubbed. Sometimes he wishes they had met before the world ended, though he doubts without all this shit that they would have ever happened. But to have easy access to condoms and pills, instead of having to pull out all the damn time would be nice. That shit's hard and he's always so scared in case he can't stop himself in time and ends up cumming in her, getting her pregnant the very same minute he fucking does it he's pretty damn sure because that would just be their luck.

Daryl's slumped against her, head on her shoulder when he murmurs, "I hate every fuckin' male in this prison, they're all tryin'a get in your panties."

Beth laughs, her hands stroking through his hair. "So what if they are? Told you, don't want no other guy. Ain't interested. Just want you, Daryl. No one else, not ever."

Shit.

She's not just talking about fucking. He hears it in the breathless nervousness of her voice like she's dropping the L-bomb.

The only pitiful thing Daryl can manage is, "oh."

* * *

Daryl's pretty sure that Tyrese has gone as far as he can. He's pretty sure there's not one thing that prick can do to make Daryl flip his shit in front of every single person taking residence in the prison. But he's wrong, he's so damn wrong because when he turns the corner into the yard and sees Tyrese palming off a box of condoms to Beth, he sees red. Beth is suddenly screaming for him to stop and flesh is giving under his hands, blood is staining his knuckles and then Rick is hauling him up and Glenn's helping, all while he struggles and rants and raves, spittle flying from his mouth.

Sasha is at her brother's side, cleaning up his face and when Daryl tries to go for Tyrese again she whips out her gun and aims it at him.

* * *

"No!"

Beth runs forward and throws herself over Daryl, her whole body curved around him while she stares at Sasha, her arms stretched back to wrap around his waist. Immediately his arm winds around her ribs, his blood stained knuckles covering her top with marks and his chest heaving against her spine.

"You want him you gotta go through me."

Sasha puts the gun down straight away, her face confused. "Wouldn't have shot him, Beth."

"Someone tell me what the fuck is goin' on here," Rick suddenly shouts, staring at Beth wrapped around Daryl.

"That fucker won't stay away from my girl!" Daryl fumes.

Beth's inside seems to explode and collectively gather up in a storm of anxiety but she keeps a straight face. Tyrese gets up from the ground, touching on his bleeding lip with a grimace.

"Man, I just been tryin' to get you to tell everyone. I suspected somethin' was goin' on with you two."

Daryl huffs behind her. "What, an' you couldn't come to me like a fuckin' man an' say somethin'? You had to be all undercover spy an' shit? Where'd that get you, huh? Beat the fuck down!"

Beth bites down on her lip and then suddenly through the crowd appears her sister and her daddy, side by side and she's pretty sure she's gonna throw up.

"Bethy, is this true?" Her daddy asks quietly.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Glenn and Rick side by side and when Glenn elbows Rick sharply in the ribs, muttering, "told ya, you owe me the next chocolate bar you find," she can't help smiling.

Why is she so scared? Why was she sneaking around, keeping this a secret? For fuck sake, the world has ended and so has its rules.

Daryl tenses behind her but she turns in his arms and cuddles him from the side, her head on his shoulder when she says, "yeah daddy an' I ain't sorry an' I ain't gonna stop seein' him. Anyone tries to make me do that, we're leavin'."

Daryl looks down at her in surprise since that isn't something they've talked about, but then he nods and looks back at her daddy. "We will."

Maggie clears her throat, closing her mouth after it been gaping for the last couple of minutes. "Y'sure, Bethy?"

Beth nods quickly, tightening her arms around Daryl's waist. "I love him, Maggie."

In her arms, Daryl's whole body locks up and her face flames red but she doesn't look away from her sister. There's a great sigh from her daddy and then he steps forward and offers his hand to Daryl. Beth's throat locks up and while he holds her, Daryl reaches out his hand and shakes her daddies hand.

Her daddy levels him with an intense, cool stare. "You hurt my baby girl an' I'll chop you up an' feed you to the walkers my damn self, you got that?"

Daryl doesn't even break a sweat, just nods and releases her daddies hand after a firm shake. "Beth's never gonna get hurt while I'm 'round."

"Good."

Her daddy kisses her on the cheek and she smiles. Suddenly, Maggie is there hugging her and hugging Daryl too, who actually flinches when she does, like he expected a hit and it makes Beth's eyes water. Then everyone else is flooding in. Carol and Rick, Glenn and Carl saying how gross they are but smiling. After they've got through everyone and their questions, it's dinner time and practically the whole prison makes their way inside.

With her arm wrapped around Daryl's waist and his slung around her shoulder, Daryl asks, "why'd Tyrese give you condoms?"

"'Cause I asked for 'em. Was gonna bring 'em to you later. I know you don't wanna keep riskin' it with pullin' out. That why you hit him?"

Daryl's face is flushed when he nods. "I'll say sorry."

"You better," she says as sternly as she can before she smiles. "Kinda turned me on, seein' you all cave man for me."

He glances down at her with a raised brow and a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Beth grins before glancing around. "Wanna skip dinner and try out these new condoms?"

"Girl," he laughs. "You read my fuckin' mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun fact for you guys: the sun stabs me straight in the fucking eyeballs the minute I wake up and so this morning I was woken once more at eight am. Wrote this based off a little prompt from Coco. Little fluffy and all over the place, but enjoy regardless.

Daryl Dixon can drive her crazy. He gets jealous easily and over reacts often, is irrational pretty much all of the time and most especially when it comes to her. He's a dickhead a lot, but that's all people see of him. They see an older man who seems possessive over his little, young prize but it isn't like that at all. Because they don't see him like Beth does. They don't see for instance, that when she gets to her cell on the night, that all of her stuff is gone and instead, left behind, is one bright red lollipop. An invitation; a promise. They don't see him like that and they don't see, when she goes to his cell, that he's arranged all her stuff in perfect placement of her previous one.

They don't know the amount of time he must have spent memorising where all her little trinkets go, even though he hates them and often tells her that they're a waste of storage space, nothing but clutter. They don't see the new sheets and blankets he nearly got caught in a fence for on a run. They don't see the candles and the looted bottle of massage oil. They don't see Daryl how she does. Right now, for instance, he's massaging her back in the warm glow of the candles, his flesh even warmer on hers as it rubs lotion into her skin. They don't see him rubbing her down or kissing her shoulders and they don't see him sliding deep into her, cradling her, coaxing her to her fourth orgasm despite her exhaustion.

They don't see him how she does and so they'll never truly know Daryl Dixon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first upload of four! Keep your eye out! ;)

He's gotten used to the lollipops.

They communicate with them. She leaves them for him to come and find her, he left one when he moved her into his cell. He's used to it, so when he sees the lollipop with the pregnancy test, before he even so much as looks at the two lines that he abso-fucking-lutely knows is there, he drops to his knee in a rush. The air punches out of him and his lungs cave in, his eyes practically rolling as he grips the sheet beneath his hands and finds that in less than a second, he's weeping. He doesn't cry. Merle was an exception because Merle was his goddamn brother. But never before that, not once. 

Not when his old man hit him, not when his ma died, not even when he took a goddamn arrow or a bullet. Daryl Dixon doesn't cry but fuck, he's sobbing now and he can't seem to stop. He's not even sure why he's doing it. Fear; panic, first of all. The terrified paralysis that descends over his limbs as he tries to imagine raising a child. The paranoia that he will never be good enough, no matter how hard he tries and that he'll always end up just like his dad. He cries in terror but he also cries in wonder, in joy. There's a baby growing in Beth's belly.

His baby.  _Their_  baby. Just dozing and growing and stretching itself into existence, without even a clue as to how fucked up their dad is, how young their ma is or how ruined the world is. There's a feeling though, under even the wonder and joy and the sparks of happiness. There's an elation, a euphoria that through his tears, makes him smile. Makes him smile wider and wider with no one to see, makes his hands unclench from the sheets and reach forward to grip the lollipop and the pregnancy test and  _laugh._ Laugh maniacally, roaringly loud while tears stream down his face and choke him, mangling the laughs into crazed, garbled sounds that could be sobs.

After that, he finds her and there's something about looking at her in that moment, in that first ever moment of knowing that she's pregnant, that he loves her so much he could collapse all over again. Even holding onto his sanity over that feeling, there's a lust inside of him he's never felt before, not even with Beth and she's the only woman who has ever really made him _feel._ He didn't think he could ever experience anything deeper or stronger than that, but he  _does._  She's not even showing, but there's a new thing about her like she's glowing.

She's made of light and Daryl's like a moth to a flame, circling closer and closer to the sun just to see if he can withstand the heat. He can. Barely. When he fucks her, he's a little rougher than he should be now she's pregnant, but he still pounds her hard and kisses her breathless, a heat in his balls like he's never known. He's so overcome with the need to be inside her, to couple, to  _mate_ , like filthy animals, that he tears her panties straight from her skin.  Beth yelps and he pauses for a second, just a second to appreciate how much he liked doing it and how much he wants to do it again, all the time.

So he does.

Every time they fuck now, he shreds every single pair of panties to the point that Beth starts complaining that she'll have none left, but he can't stop. There's something about it, something about watching the stitches tear in the fabric and the cotton give under his strength, revealing her glistening pussy that makes his mouth water. Ever since he found out she was pregnant, it's become a thing and it's no different today. With her in his line of sight, he starts making his way over, his eyes sweeping from her blonde ponytail to her bump.

Considering how far along she is, her belly isn't that big. The weight seems to have settled into other parts of her instead. Her ass and thighs; her tits. Daryl isn't complaining one fucking bit, but her ass was already so peachy and now it's so fat he never resists spanking her. It's her ass he looks to now and his heart beat crawls up in his throat when he sees the lollipop imprint in her back pocket. They communicate with lollipops and Beth is only saying one thing now:  _come and get me_. Daryl gives chase and tugs on her arm without stopping, flying past her and gripping her tight so she has to follow along.

He's up in front with her hurrying along behind him and he can already hear her excited panting because he's pumped full of aching lust for his girl but he isn't pacing fast enough to stress the baby. He's not really sure where he's going so he bursts through one of the doors back into the prison and the first place he comes across is a small broom closet. It's not really somewhere he wants to fuck her because she deserves way fucking better than that, but she doesn't seem to be complaining, so he hauls her in and shuts the door.

It's dark the minute he does but there's bars of light from the gaps around the door frame and they slash over her one eye, her chest and belly, which brushes him in the lack of space. Daryl practically fucking whimpers because her being pregnant is the most turned on he's ever been in his fucking life and his balls goddamn  _ache_. Without even conversing, her jeans are down and she's kicking them off one ankle so she can spread her legs. There's some shuffling, where she turns and presses her hands to the wall, offering her juicy ass. He can just about see from her hips down in the light but not her pussy or panties, so he reaches blindly forward to grip the fabric between his fingers.

His throat closes tight when he brushes smooth and bare skin. "The fuck girl?"

Beth whines under her breath because she's always needy and eager now. "You ripped all my damn underwear, Daryl. What'd you expect? Can't just stroll on down to the mall no more, y'know? I got couple pairs I wear out on runs."

He growls, his blood running hot and fast, his cock pulsing for her pussy. "So when you're walkin' round this place with that juicy fuckin' ass, you ain't wearin' no goddamn panties?"

She presses her ass back so her pussy is on show in the thin light. "That'a problem?"

"'Course it fuckin' is! My girl's walkin' round with my baby in her belly and an ass that fat, an' you think no man in here's lookin'?" He asks as he yanks on his belt.

"Exactly,  _your_  girl.  _Your_  baby. Ain't no one seein' me without panties but you!"

Daryl growls again, his cock finally free and feeling reckless and overwhelmed, he shoves his dick straight past her folds without even spreading her cunt with his fingers first. Beth goes up on her toes with a startled cry and he has to slap his hand over her mouth as he shoves into her again just to keep her quiet. It's not like no one knows that they fuck, she's nearly seven months pregnant. But her moans, any sound she makes when he's screwing her exactly how she wants, is for him and him alone. No one else deserves to hear those sounds, hell he barely even fucking deserves to but he does and he isn't taking that shit for granted.

With one hand clasped around her mouth, he uses the other to reach around her bump and trail down it, his fingers spreading down until he finds the nest of curls between her legs. They're wet and clumped together with how sticky wet she is for him and he groans into her neck on a slower thrust, nosing his fingers through her folds to find her clit. Beth's mouth opens against the palm of his hand, the sound she makes vibrating against his skin and it seems to light every fucking nerve in his body because when he swirls his fingers over her clit, fat and exposed for him, begging for attention, Daryl's cock pulses hard.

Then like a chain reaction, from the vibrations zinging through his arms, Beth's pussy clamps down. He keens like a fucking dog, his balls drawing up so tight he's seeing stars. Ironic part is, he manages to hold back by the skin of his teeth, fucking Beth through her own orgasm instead and tightening his fingers over her face. It's his little minx of a girl who comes down slowly and notices he hasn't cum. Daryl's perfectly fucking aware that she notices because she deliberately flutters her pussy walls and everything's so wet and hot, her cunt massaging him from the base of his dick right to the head, he didn't have a fucking chance to begin with.

So he doesn't feel like too much of a goddamn pussy when he shudders and cums, hunching over himself with a pained sound. Beth's damn pleased with herself, he can already tell and he doesn't have the energy to banter with her over it, so he spanks her juicy ass, pulls out and drops to his knees behind her, spreading her thick thighs with his thumbs. She gasps and goes up on her toes again, but he has to grab her by the knees when he swipes his tongue through her cunt.

"Daryl!"

He grins at her outraged tone because he's eaten her a thousand times, but he's never licked his own cum out of her pussy. "Ya like that?"

She sounds shy and breathless when she answers, but all he needs is her little,  _yeah_ , to keep going.

* * *

Beth sighs in the heat and fans herself again until she hears the heavy footfalls of feet and sits up as fast as she can with her bump in the way, her ears pricked for noise. Daryl went out on a run earlier this morning and it's been dark for hours. She trusts in him, but it still scares her to death every time he walks out of those gates.

He rounds the corner and catches her eye, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "Hey."

She wants to jump up, but her bump will just slow her down so she settles for a beaming smile when she says, "you're back."

"Not like I weren't plannin' on it girl," he huffs, lugging a bag over his shoulder to the floor.

Beth frowns and tries to peek in. "What'd you get? More baby clothes?"

"Yeah, but they gotta be unloaded. Wanted to bring these in 'fore anyone else saw 'em."

She's puzzled now, her frown deeper but she doesn't have to wait long to find out what's in the bag because Daryl picks it up and pours the contents out on the bed. Beth squints, trying to pick apart the colours and fabrics until she finally realises what they are and turns to look at Daryl with a laugh trapped in her throat.

"Panties?"

"Don't care if I destroy 'em all, girl. You ain't walkin' 'round this prison without 'em for some other fuckin' guy to have easy access to  _my_  pussy. You don't wear panties when I say you don't wear panties. Don't care how many new ones I gotta get ya."

A hot flush swirls straight through Beth's body and explodes in her cunt until she whimpers. "Get here."

He grins and crouches over her, his mouth pressed to her ear. "Deal?"

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

It never gets old.

For nearly three weeks he's walked up the stairs in _his_ house, to _his_ room he shares with Beth and sees _his_ son on her chest. For longer than that he's been seeing his ring on her finger, but for three blissful, beautiful fucking months he's come home from days out with Aaron to his wife cradling their child in their home. He still hasn't got a goddamn clue how he landed on his feet like this. Hasn't got a clue how they managed to get here. The last three months of Beth's pregnancy were the worst months of his life and his wife is more than happy to agree with him.

The prison fell because it was always gonna. They ain't just fighting walkers no more, there's people to think about too and the Governor wanted them bad. Lucky for them after they lost the farm, they came up with an escape route and even though he grabbed Beth and ran without a single flying fuck about anyone else but his wife and child, she reminded him of the meet up point and he sailed on to it like he remembered the whole time. His throat closes whenever he remembers it. Weren't no other person he went back for. Not Rick, not Carol, not even any of the kids, none of his family.

It fills him with shame and he won't say nothing out loud but if he had to do it again, he would still save Beth first. Once the group were together again, the shock finally hit them. They lost Hershel. Beth was crying herself sick all day long and worrying Daryl sick too. He didn't know what to say or do or how to act because what he really wanted to say was _think of the baby_ but he knew his wife wouldn't appreciate it. They got married in private. Family didn't even know until they saw the ring on her finger. He asked her the night before the prison fell and when she said yes he bent up a lollipop stick and wrapped it around her ring finger while Beth laughed with tears in her eyes.

The next day, he pulled out the ring he was stashing under the bed in their cell because he didn't want Beth to know how pathetic he was keeping it hidden from the day after he found out she was pregnant. It didn't seem like the right time to ask her then, felt like he was only asking her because she was carrying his baby, not because he loved her to fucking insanity. He got one night. Just one amazing night where he got to bury his head between Beth's legs and lose himself in her scent, her smell, her moans. Next morning the world went to shit and every day after that it got shitter. He was worried sick about Beth, the baby and how they didn't have no food, no water.

He hunted until his arms ached to lift the crossbow, his lungs burning for all the animals he chased after holding his breath so he didn't scare them. It got hopeless and that ain't something he's gonna admit out loud neither but it sure as fuck did. He's never felt like that, not in all the time walkers have been roaming the Earth, but watching Beth cry and cry, watching the weight fall away from her face and thighs made his gut clench something awful. Aaron saved them. Daryl ain't ashamed to admit it. Aaron did something he couldn't even do himself: he helped his family.

Right in fucking time too because just like he knew it would, all the stress had Beth crippled with contractions. Aaron says that's the reason why he trusted them and brought them in. Said that even if they were bad, he weren't gonna condemn an innocent child. Seen Beth sweating and groaning and rushed out to help them all. Daryl owes that man his life and he knows it. Without him, he could have lost the baby or Beth or both. It's the only reason he hauls his ass out every morning to go recruiting because he don't give one damn about 'the cause' and he sure as shit don't believe in it.

Seen too much of human behaviour now to believe there's anyone good left. But Aaron, he could ask Daryl to lick his boots and he goddamn would. Until the day he keels over, he'll get his ass out of the gates and travel with Aaron wherever he wants to go.

"Hey daddy," Beth coos softly, pulling Daryl from his own head and forcing him to focus his eyes on her.

She's sitting in the rocking chair by the window with Daryl junior in her lap, staring at him with Beth's big eyes. It punches him in the gut every damn time to see _his son_ , Jesus. To see his son and his wife at once just ain't fair to his heart because it squeezes so tight he's sure as shit he's gonna keel over with heart failure. Not to mention the rush of blood to his cock. There's something so satisfying knowing the connection him and Beth have now, one he don't have with no other thing on the Earth.

"Hey," he whispers as he crouches in front of his son. "You been good for your Ma?"

"Been suckin' on my nipples all damn day, he's such a pig," Beth says without seriousness, a smile lighting her face.

He looks up at her and just stares, his hands curling around his son's little belly and stroking him. Daryl thought she was gorgeous when she was pregnant but since she's had Daryl Jr, she's straight up glowing. He smiles at her before he looks at the cooing baby trying to wriggle out of her lap.

He groans as he picks him up and stands, lifting him in the air. "Can tell, look at this porky belly," he teases, bringing the baby back down to his arms and tickling lightly.

There's a tiny, cute giggle from Daryl Jr. before he catches Daryl's hand and squeezes at his fingers. He glances up at Beth and smiles, still so awed by her, by their child, by the fact that their child has _his_ name. He thought she would name him after her daddy or even her brother Shawn. When she told him, she admitted that she'd thought about it but it would be weird. Her daddy and her brother had their own names which suited their own selves. She said Daryl was an empty shell waiting for love to fill him up and so she gave his name to their son because she wanted someone she could fill with love all the time.

Not even a minute goes by with the two of them looking at each other before Daryl's distracted by a tiny snore. Looking down, he finds the baby has fell asleep already and he snorts in amusement, moving over to the crib in the corner of the room to gently lie his son in his bed. Beth sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, her fingers twining with his and bumping their wedding bands together.

"You been gone a while. Everythin' okay?" She whispers.

He lies, "yeah, fine."

He knows if he told her they nearly got trapped under a caved in wall she would freak the fuck out, despite him being right in front of her so he doesn't. He's not down for lying to her but he's also not in the business of upsetting his wife, especially when all he wants to do is wrap his dirty hands around her and fuck her silly.

Beth hums into the space between his shoulder blades where her chin rests. "Gonna put him in the nursery soon. Couple more days."

Daryl hums back because he's been telling her do this for a while but she's been too scared. To distract the conversation before it turns into an argument, which it has before, he turns her to face him and grips her by the ass cheeks, pulling her body right up so she's flush against him, his stirring cock pressing into her pussy.

"Wanna fuck you right now."

She raises her eyebrow in surprise. "No shower?"

"Nah, no shower."

She squeals as he backs her into the rocking chair. He always insists that he showers before he gets into bed with her, but he's been out for nearly three days and he can't wait another second, not after walking into her with his child on her chest.

It undoes him every time.


End file.
